Serving at the Pleasure of the President
by jouissance
Summary: The Bartlett Administration is comming to end. How do old friends move on? CHPT 4 and 5 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Walking Away

This is my first attempt at multiple chapters. Please bare with me.

Walking Away

CJ crossed an office she just started feeling at home in, moving boxes from the couch to the desk. Toby flopped down on the newly open space as CJ threw her arms up in exasperation.

"How do you walk away from the greatest thing you've ever done?"

"I don't know," he replied synically. "Ask Josh, he seems to be good at it."

"Toby, you've got to stop this. He did what he had to do for the party. Santos is a good guy." She sat down on the arm of the sofa, trying to hold on to her balance.

"He's no Bartlett." Then she couldn't hold it anymore, she slid down the side of the couch and let her legs fall across his lap.

"No, but I doubt we'll ever see another Bartlett. We're blessed Toby, and spoiled. We worked with the best. I'm actually proud of Josh." As she said this she caught sight of a picture sticking out of one of the boxes. It was something somebody had snapped at a poker game, probably Ed or Larry, since only one of them was in it–eight years and she still didn't know who was who. Toby followed her gaze and for a moment shared in her sadness before he returned to his initial loathing of Josh.

"Why?" He scooted over on the couch as much as he could to give her some more room. She didn't seem to mind being on his lap though.

"He moved on, thought about his future and did something about it."

"He bailed."

"Toby..."

"He abandoned us mid-game. It wasn't over yet CJ, we were still in charge!" He threw his arms up in disgust and CJ almost fell on the floor. "Sorry," he said grabbing her hands and helping her back up.

"People move on, Toby."

You're here. I'm here. Leo almost died and he's still here. Hell, even Charlie didn't leave and he's just a kid!

"He certainly wasn't the first. There was Sam, Will, Donna, or don't they count?"

"They're all deserters."

"But, you only blame, Josh?"

"Yeah." He knew it was crazy. He had hated same for a while, but not like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

"Why?" He shrugged his shoulders and she could tell that he honestly didn't know, or at least he wasn't going to admit to himself that he knew.

"I just don't understand how he can look at himself in the mirror after what he did to us."

"What he did to us or what he did to you?" Before he could even process what she said Leo walked in. His face was full of regret and pain. They both got off the couch and stared at him. He said nothing. When she couldn't take the silence anymore CJ spoke, her small voice betraying her height. "What happened, Leo?"

Reviews Please!


	2. Friendship

Thanks for all the reviews!

Caira (sp?)–I was reffering to the fact that Toby was mad at Josh for not teaming up with him to choose a candidate (the episode where Toby's brother died).

* * *

Friendship

Josh stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looks like hell, but blames the florescent lights in his hotel bathroom. He couldn't help but notice how not like hell Donna had looked at their meeting earlier. Was she finding time to sleep? Maybe florescent lighting was good for Alabaster skin. "No that's not it," he said out loud to no one, "she always looks good."

Walking back into the main room he noticed that his pants were ringing. It was Toby. He tossed it back on the bed, not in the mood to be chastised again by his former best friend.

"Josh, open the door. Josh!" Donna was pounding with both fists, and yelling at the top of her lunges. Josh ran to the door.

"Are you okay? What's going–"

"Turn on the TV." She brushed passed him grabbed the remote off the bed. His phone was ringing, Toby again. Donna answered it for him. He raised his arms and opened his mouth in protest, then just as quickly plopped down next to her on the bed. It wouldn't do any good to argue with her.

"Yeah, Toby. Hang on, he's right here." She shoved the cell in his had, he started to close it when Donna grabbed his face and turned it towards the TV. CJ was on CNN, and every other station. She looked strong, confident–if you didn't know her. Josh could tell she was barely holding it together. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hi." Josh rested his elbows on his knees unable to take his eyes off the TV. Donna leaned against his shoulder, tears running down her cheeks. "I'll be on the next plane." He put his arm around Donna as he closed the phone and let it fall to the floor. They both stared in silence.

"I'm going with you."

"Yeah, I"m sure they already called the VP back. They're probably looking for you." He still had his arm around her, neither one of them had moved.

"No. I know– I should– Josh, I meant I"m going with you. On the same plane as you, walking in with you, and..."

"Good." He got up and put on his pants. Donna picked up his phone and called for plane tickets and then disappeared down the hall to get her things.. By the time Josh got out of the bathroom, she was sitting on his bed with her luggage on the floor talking on his phone. He grabbed his bag and hers. She hung up the phone.

"It was CJ. She wanted to make sure we you were okay."

"I'm not okay."

"That's what I told her," she smiled and put her arm around his waste. "She wasn't either."

"Lets go." They walked out of the hotel room hand in hand. Nothing was said in the cab, at the airport, or on the plane. There was nothing to say.

Stay tuned for more. Review please!


	3. The First Lady's Remarks

**The First Lady's Remarks**

I know I know I know, it took me forever to get this up. Thanks for your patience, you can all complain to my anthropology professor for making me write a term paper in the middle of a fanfic. By the way, if anyone needs information on Italian Americans, I'm your girl.

Anywho...on with the show...

* * *

CJ stepped out of the briefing room for the 3rd time in an hour. As each time before, Toby was there to meet her. "You know, this isn't your job anymore. I know I'm not good at those things, but I can read the files."

"No you can't, Pokey." She smiled at him knowing he was more relieved than offended. "Besides I need to be doing something besides sitting in my office and you need to be doing something besides spoon feeding the press. Although, I must admit, I missed the vultures and the way they fear me." She handed him a folder as she smiled coyly. They walked back towards her office. Margaret was waiting by the door.

"The First Lady called...wait is she still the first lady...she is still in the residence after all...I mean she is the first lady, but now that Russell is the President...well the intermin President...Santos is the President elect...isn't his wife the official first lady?...or is it Mrs. Russell...Of course, I wouldn't know what else to call her but First Lady...Abby is just to informal, there's always Mrs. Bartlett..or I guess it would be Dr. Bartlett...after all she—"

"Margaret!" CJ couldn't take it anymore. The woman hadn't taken a breath in 5 minutes yet it was CJ who thought she was going to pass out. "What did she want?" Margaret looked as if she had no idea what CJ was talking about. "The First Lady, Abby, Dr. And Mrs. Bartlett! What did she want!" She was resisting the urge to shake her, but Toby's hand on her elbow reminded her that assaulting a pregnant woman didn't look good on a resume.

"She wanted to see you and Toby about her address this evening," she said flatly, not the least bit unnerved by CJ's sudden outburst. For the millionth time, CJ wondered where in the world Leo had found this insane woman.

"Okay," she said taking a calming breath. "Throw this on my desk and let her know were on the way." She handed her assistant the folder with one hand and grabbed the back of Toby's collar with the other. "I don't think so Tobias. I'll do your briefings, but I'm not talking to Abby alone."

Margaret stared at her, phone in hand, looking confused. "Call her Mrs. Bartlett," CJ said simply as she headed down the hall, Toby in tow. "Where on earth did Leo find her?" They shared a laugh. It sounded strange for the atmosphere that they were heading into. As they approached the office of the first lady, they heard yelling and the sound of glass breaking. Toby stopped dead in his tracks causing CJ to walk into him. They both almost fell to the floor. At that moment Abby opened the door, her hair out of place, makeup never put on. They could see Leo on the couch behind her nodding for them to enter. Abby didn't say a word as she returned to pacing around her office. The room was silent; the calm before the storm.

* * *

Josh and Donna walked out of the airport terminal, his arm still around her shoulders as it had been for most of the flight. "You should call someone and tell them were coming. I'd hate for you to be locked out again." Josh smiled at the memory, and Donna was just glad she could still make him smile.

He released her and grabbed his phone. Punched 2, no answer from Leo. Punched 3, no answer from Toby. Punched 4, no answer from CJ. "Nobody's answering their phones. I guess we'll just have to look sad and hope someone signs us in." He grimaced remembering how that hadn't worked last time.

"Who's 1?" Donna said, breaking the silence of the cab ride.

"What?" Josh hadn't been there. She could tell, he had that glazed over look in his eyes. So she repeated herself, this time without complaint. He didn't need that right now.

"You dialed 2,3, and 4 on your phone. I was wondering who number one was. Or do you keep that open for the flavor of the week?"

He half smiled half frowned and Donna wondered what nerve she had hit. Josh pulled out his phone and punched 1. Her eyes opened wide, then smiled the smile she knew he loved as her purse started playing the theme to Inspector Gadget. "Do you always have cartoons on your phone?"

"You betcha," she laughed exaggerating her Minnesota accent. Josh laughed with her and they both realized how much they missed the laughter.

* * *

"Am I keeping you all from something?" Abby yelled as CJ turned her phone off. "Its not like you have a country to run anymore! Your all out of a job. Over, just like that, valuable, promising careers down the toilet!" She was waving her hands in the air, CJ stepped back for fear of being hit.

"I asked Josh to call when his plane landed," CJ said as calmly as she could.

"Josh? Josh Lyman? Why the hell is he coming here? None of you even work here, he certainly doesn't!"

"That's enough, Abby!" Leo got up from the couch and stood directly between Abby and CJ. Although she could see right over his head, she was grateful for the shield. "You know why Josh is here, you know why CJ and Toby are here, and by the way they do still have a country to run! I know your upset, Abby, but"--

She cut him off mid-sentence. There was a look in here eyes that none of them had seem before. "Dr. Bartlett." Toby swore she just hissed, and he knew he saw CJ flinch.

"And exactly when did it become Dr. Bartlett?" He stared at her, not moving, not backing down.

"When you killed my husband."

probably one more chapter, maybe two. please review and I promise to write faster.


	4. Confrontations

It was pointed out to me, that Donna is from Wisconsin, not Minnesota. Oops, my bad. We'll just call it creative license and pretend it didn't happen. Enjoy the rest of the story, and thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

**Confrontations**

Josh and Donna stepped into the lobby of the White House. A flood of memories hit them both. "I'll never get used to working here," Donna said as they made their way to the sign in station.

"You don't work here. You quit, remember?" Josh didn't look at her, he still hurt from losing her.

"Are you saying you won't hire me?" she playfully slapped his arm and put on her best astonished face. The guard handed them their West Wing passes.

"You should talk to Leo. He's going to need a good person on his team, especially with Margaret leaving." He looked over at Donna and winked.

She looked hurt. "So you really won't hire me? Josh, I don't believe this! I was a–"

"You were a great assistant Donnatella, but you outgrew it. Besides, it wouldn't be appropriate. The press would have a field day."

She still looked hurt, and confused. "Have a field day with what?" she said to loudly. Josh put his hands on her arms, pushed her into the wall and kissed her. Everyone who wasn't already staring certainly was now. "Oh," she said once she caught her breath. "So, I should talk to Leo then."

She laughed, he stared at the different shades of red on her face. "You should talk to Leo." They walked the rest of the way to CJ's office unconsciously holding hands. Josh couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

* * *

"Abby," CJ said softly stepping in front of Leo, "We understand that you–"

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel, CJ. You have no idea how a feel." CJ's body tensed, she went into confrontation mode. Both Leo and Toby took a step back, ready to throw themselves behind the couch when the fur started to fly. "You did this! You kept him up all night, in meetings all day! He needed rest and you–"

"He's the President of the United Stats, Ma'am," CJ said just a loud.

"Was, CJ, he was the President of the United States."

"And I WAS his Chief of Staff. He had a job to do Abby, and until he decided to resign, it was my job to make sure that job got done." CJ didn't see it coming, but she felt the sting. Abby slapped her across the face, hard.

"Abby!" Leo yelled out, again trying to place himself between the two women. CJ stepped closer to Abby, closing the gap, Leo was trying to squeeze into. He saw Toby shaking his head over Abby's shoulder, and backed away.

"I'm sorry," CJ whispered low, so that only Abby could here her. Tears flowing down her red cheek. "Your not the only one who lost him, ma'am. We all loved him." She brushed passed her, grabbing Toby's arm on her way to the door. He followed obediently. "I told Josh and Donna to wait in my office," she said wiping her face without missing a beat. Can you go get beer?

"Are we supposed to drink during working hours?" He made a joke but she didn't laugh.

"Its not like we really work here anymore."

"So lets get drunk in Josh's new office, I'll be right back." He kissed her on the cheek, it was still red and he swore he could see the outline of fingers.

"Thanks, Toby." She walked into her office for what she knew would be the last time and jumped as a pair of arms surrounded her, then another. "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled seeing her old friends again.

"Where's Toby? He's not still–"

"He's getting beer, Joshua. And nobody can be mad at anyone today. I mean it."

"He'll behave," Donna said from the corner. She and CJ plopped on the couch, Josh leaned against the window.

"So," he said breaking the silence. "I think Donna and I are dating now."

"Its about damn time," CJ said, unimpressed. Then she smiled, Josh laughed and Donna turned bright red. "You can give me all the juicy details later," she said to Donna.

Donna nodded and smiled. "Hey, Josh said looking hurt. "Why can't you get juicy details from me? You've known me longer."

Donna answered for her, "Men don't know how to do juicy." Josh shrugged his shoulders, unable to come up with an argument. Donna shared a look with CJ that he didn't understand, and both women starting cackling.

"I'll never understand women."

* * *

"That was uncalled for." Leo turned to Abby as he was walking towards the door.

Get out," she said coldly. When he didn't move she screamed it. Leo walked out the door, turned and headed down the hall leaving her alone with her hate.


	5. The Final Toast

**A Final Toast**

Their reign was over. Most of them would be back in some capacity or another, but they all new it would never be the same. They had crowded in what was left of CJ's office. Everything was gone except Gail. Josh was sitting on the desk trying to grab her out of the fish bowl. "You were one of those frat guys in college who made freshman eat goldfish weren't you?" CJ said as she crossed the room and protectively removed the fish bowl to the abandoned book case. As she did, Toby came in with a case of beer and a bottle of Scotch. He sat the scotch on the desk next to Josh, and took CJ's seat on the couch.

"I was not a 'frat guy.' I'll have you know, I was the president of my fraternity." He waived his arms for dramatic emphasis, then lowered his voice. "We didn't make them eat the goldfish, it was their choice if they did it or not," he didn't know why, but he avoided her eyes. Maybe he was expecting to be punished.

"I will never understand men." She walked back across the office and grabbed two beers from the case, tossed one to Donna who was on the other end of the couch, and sat half on the couch arm, half on Toby.

"Why do always end up on top of me?" Toby said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Your comfortable." She said as she leaned on him more. He just shook his head. "Josh get away from my fish!" He had his had in the bowl again, only this time he was successful–until CJ's bark scared him. Gail went flying off the bookshelf, Donna dove after the flopping gold fish. She and CJ were chasing her around the rug, Josh stood by the bowl dumbfounded, and Toby was laughing so hard he couldn't see the little orange creature. Donna finally corralled the suffocating fish and replaced her to her bowl, slapping Josh on the back of the head as she returned to the couch. They all began laughing again.

* * *

Abby remained in the residence, giving orders to the guards that she not be disturbed. The room seemed so empty. It really didn't make sense, she had hardly seen Jed in this space, on that couch, but still, now she saw him everywhere. Her eyes scanned the room, until she saw something worth staring at. It was a photograph, a random snapshot taken at their house in New Hampshire. Her, her husband, her girls, and Leo McGary. She picked up the picture, stared at it a moment, then chucked it at the wall. The frame shattered, and the picture landed face down by her feat. Tears choked in her throat as she read the inscription: "Abby, thank you for letting me be a part of your family. Leo"

She sat on the floor next to the broken frame and cried new tears. The agents outside were knocking on the door, asking if everything was okay. She managed her way to them. "Can you find me Leo, please," her voice was tired and strained. The agent at the door nodded to another agent down the hall. She looked in his direction and saw Leo sitting on a chair at the end of the hall. He got up and started towards the door. Abby ran to the other end of the room and tried to pick up the glass. "I heard it break," he said closing the door behind him. "You would think the White House would have thicker walls." She smiled, looked up, and shook her head. He walked over to her and took the photo from her hand. She looked ashamed.

"Abby, its okay to be angry, but you can't be angry at the people who loved him–who loved you." Leo put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not. God, Leo. The things I said to CJ, to you." She turned from him, not wanting to meet his gaze. He turned her back around.

"CJ's a big girl, and she knows how loss feels." Abby nodded. "And as for me," he said with a smile, "I never listen to you anyway." She laughed, then cried for laughing, then laughed for crying. "When was this taken anyway?" he said examining the picture again.

"I have no idea," she said as they sat down at the kitchen table, "but, we looked happy."

"I'm sure we were." Leo squeezed her hand. Abby met his gaze for the first time, and smiled. They sat in silence, sharing memories, joys, and sorrows.

* * *

CJ swirled her glass. The room that had been filled with laughter was now silent. She stared at the alcohol, listening to the ice cubes clink against the sides of the glass. Donna finally broke the silence. "We need something to toast to if were gonna keep drinking."

Toby cleared his throat, but said nothing. "Go ahead Toby," CJ said from her perch, her drink now resting on the top of his head. "You are the speech writer after all."

Toby raised his glass as the room waited attentively for what poetic wisdom would come from his mind. He ran his hand over his face, and laughed at the nerves he was feeling. The condensation from CJ's drink was dripping down the side of his face. He shrugged his shoulders, his friends now looking puzzled. Toby was never without words. "What is there to say?" he looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each person. "Here's to friends who became family, and to," the words caught in his throat. CJ squeezed his shoulder. "And to serving at the pleasure of the President."

"Here, here," Josh rang out from on top of the desk. The toast was echoed, glasses clinked, tearful smiles were shared.

"I knew you had it in you, Pokey." CJ tried to hug him without getting off the arm of the chair, but lost her balance and fell across his lap. Her drink flew from her had and landed on Donna. She screamed, CJ fell to the floor, and the room erupted in laughter. Leo passed by the open door and paused to view the scene. He smiled to himself and shook his head. These were the brilliant minds that ran his country.

"Yeah," he said out loud to the hallway, "yeah, they were." He continued down the hallway towards his new office, hearing the echos of his family's laughter.


End file.
